


Mirrors

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Creepy, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Kimblee and Envy have a peculiar relationship.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa and I are just like sisters.  Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/gifts).



It fascinated Kimblee, that Envy could be anyone. It didn’t matter the size or shape of the person; Envy could mirror the image, could mimic the voice. Kimblee thought it the most interesting of the homunculi’s gifts. Oh, granted, he had seen Wrath in action, with his inhuman talent for swordplay; and had heard of Sloth’s capacity for speed. Gluttony and Lust both were useful enough, he supposed; though he hadn’t had the pleasure, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to meet either of them, truth be told. Gluttony lived up to its name, and Lust, well, the idea of meeting a woman of her repute struck even a chill chord through him. Pride was malevolence draped in the form of a child, with a child’s appearance of innocence, but also with an incredible malice. Greed, well, Greed had disappeared before Kimblee had even been born, and he doubted he’d ever make the acquaintance of that particular homumculus. And, if he really wanted to see any of those he’d yet to lay eyes on, he could ask Envy. 

Envy, of course, might tease him with something else first. That was the fascination of being with the homunculus. Never knowing who Envy might appear to be. Seeing someone familiar, someone he might have considered, however so briefly, as a sexual partner, approaching, with a smile that could only belong to Envy, it gave him a thrill beyond describing. 

Tonight, Envy promised a surprise, and Kimblee expected something spectacular. The tentative knock led him to his hotel door. Opening it, he took in the sight in front of him, that of a young woman, guileless blue eyes staring up at him, a curtain of pale blond hair sweeping down her back. “Mr. Kimblee?” she asked in a sweet, breathy voice. 

“Yes, my dear, please come in.” He opened the door farther, ushering her inside. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage?”

She smiled over her shoulder at him. “I’m Winry Rockbell!” 

Letting his eyes wander over her form from the back, Kimblee thought that tonight would be a very interesting evening, indeed.


End file.
